


Another Filthy Night

by Minutia_R



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Not as sexy as it sounds, Sestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Another filthy night, thinks Ensi.The trees are hidden in the fog.





	Another Filthy Night

Another filthy night, thinks Ensi.  
The trees are hidden in the fog  
that settles, heavy. No trace of wind  
to drive away the clinging wet.  
Her lungs are chilled with every breath  
the night that she meets Ukko-Pekka.

Alone and wandering, Ukko-Pekka  
crosses paths with grumpy Ensi.  
The night so still, a stranger’s breath  
could blend unnoticed with the fog  
with footsteps lost in sucking wet.  
No night for scouts. So their ways wind

towards shelter. And a rising wind  
brings in the hut with Ukko-Pekka  
a stinging blast of cold and wet.  
“Close the door, you fool,” says Ensi--  
her first words to him. The fog  
outside is roiling. Inside, breath

falls into rhythm, matching breath.  
Heartbeats louder than the wind  
outside. Her mind’s a fog,  
watching, hungry, Ukko-Pekka  
strip off damp clothes. And Ensi  
does too, shaking out the wet.

Presses up against him, wet  
and wanting, swallowing his breath  
in her mouth. No more words for Ensi.  
Against the shelter’s wall, they wind  
their limbs together. Ukko-Pekka’s  
eyes shine like beacons in the fog.

Sleep follows, heavy as the fog  
in Ensi’s dream. She’s dripping wet  
(not in the fun way), and Ukko-Pekka’s  
haven’s out of reach. Her breath  
fails as she runs. She’s out of wind.  
“A stupid omen,” mutters Ensi.

Ukko-Pekka’s disappeared into the fog  
When Ensi wakes, alone and wet.  
Drawing breath, she walks into the lightning-pregnant wind.


End file.
